


A Game of Two Halves

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam likes to watch Football, part of theHookerverse.





	A Game of Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For the [ Sport Challenge. Beta'd by the wonderfully insane Fionnabair.](http://community.livejournal.com/1973flashfic/)

Sam has a regular core of clients now, although he doesn't like to think that he has been doing this long enough for this to be so. But in some ways it's reassuring - knowing what to expect on a job; whether it's clubbing with Sean (and a quick fuck) or going to a concert with Mrs Phelps (and being taken over the kitchen table by Mr Phelps once Sam has seen her home) or a pint or two with Ben (and a blowjob).

 

 

Then there's Charlie. Charlie is some bigwig in the textiles industry and, as such, keeps a private box at Old Trafford. On occasional match days, when Charlie is in town, it has become habit for him to request the services of Sam for the afternoon.

 

 

Sam ostensibly works security on these occasions, but more often than not, Charlie has shoved a glass of chilled champagne in his hand before second-half kick-off, shoved his arm around his shoulder and introduced him to whomever of Manchester's glitterati are assembled that time.

 

 

Then he pulls Sam over to the window and they watch the rest of the match.

 

 

Charlie is a big fan of Manchester United, but it is what has now become a ritual to them both that is the focus of their attention. Plainly put, the match outcome determines the level of service required from Sam after the match has finished. If the home team wins, Sam gets on his knees and gives Charlie a blowjob that leaves him smiling. If the home team loses, Charlie, still smiling, gets on his knees and gives Sam the same. If there's a draw, well, Sam gets to choose. In those circumstances, Sam likes to keep Charlie guessing until the results are in.

 

 

Sam doesn't know the last time he paid that much attention to a football game.


End file.
